Snowcat
by Olv1993
Summary: Hitoshi Shinsou didn't really like it when it snowed, however Izuku Midoriya loved the idea of playing out in it.


_I started writing this in the middle of last month, hoping I could get myself in a writing mood as I had wrote something before it... Then I took ages to finish this. -_-; But I was determined to get it done._

 _It's been a while since I've wrote though and I haven't wrote for BNHA before, so sorry if things are a bit off or anything. Also they all use first names unless speaking, it felt a bit weird to type Eijirou instead of Kirishima but I wanted to try and be consistant with their naming. -_-;_

 _Anyway, this is with the idea that Shinsou is already in Class 1-A, having recently transferred. Hopefully he will soon in canon._

 _I just wanted these cute boys to do cute things and stuff got a little angsty in the middle. Welp, I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Hitoshi looked out the window wearily. Snow. It was snowing. He wasn't such a big fan of it, it was cold and wet. At least he could be glad that it was the weekend, he didn't need to go outside. It also meant it was fine for him to wake up in the middle of the day after yet again, another late night of sleeplessness. He went to sleep at what, 3am? Not the latest he'd stayed up, but still not great. At least it looked like it might not settle, he hoped it wouldn't so it would melt away before tomorrow morning, when he'd have to traipse through it to the school building.

He decided he might as well get dressed and go down to the dining area to get food. Maybe it'll give him a little energy and wake him up. Not that he had much planned, he'll probably just relax in his dorm room, watching some cat videos on the internet. Oh, and he supposed he could study too, but cute cats had more appeal. He had a small smile at the thought of a video he'd seen recently, though a slight sadness came quickly after that. He wished they allowed pets in the dorms, a cat would be nice to chill out with. He hoped there were no cats suffering out there in the cold snow... Maybe he would have to go outside after all just to make sure no cat was suffering.

* * *

"Shinsou-kun!"

Hitoshi turned his head away from the bread he was buttering to see a certain freckled, green haired boy. A small smile spread across his lips.

"Morning Midoriya."  
"More like afternoon!" He chuckled slightly, then smiled. "Making some lunch?"  
"Yeah, thought I should get something to eat since I just woke up."  
"Still struggling to sleep?" Izuku frowned a little worriedly.  
"Yeah..." Hitoshi looked down and continued making his sandwich, a pang of guilt for making Izuku worried. He needed to change the subject. "Have you had your lunch yet?"  
"No, I was getting something to eat myself, then I saw you were here. So I thought I'd say hello."  
"Want me to make you a sandwich?" He found himself saying, he wouldn't normally do something like that for someone, but Izuku wasn't just anyone.

He wasn't exactly the most popular member of the class, he was used to that by now, however Izuku was the first person to reach out to him and try to befriend him. Not out fear, hoping if he's allied with him, he wouldn't use his quirk on him. But out of genuinely wanting to befriend him, believing in him and his want to be a hero despite his villainous quirk. He never quite understood how Izuku could understand how he felt, being looked down upon, being treated like he couldn't become a hero for being who he is. He said he couldn't tell him, all people had their secrets and maybe his catlike curiosity was part of what made him want to get closer to find out. Hoping he'd end up telling him one day, it made him start to want to learn all he could about the mysterious, strange, small green boy.

"Sure! I-if you don't mind! I-I don't want you to t-trouble yourself." Izuku's cheeks started flushing as he stumbled over his words.  
"Alright then." Hitoshi smirked and made them both sandwiches.

They sat down and ate in silence. It wasn't exactly awkward, but not purely comfortable. Hitoshi couldn't say he didn't dislike it, but he couldn't help but wonder if something was on the other boy's mind.

"Did I make it ok?" He might as well start with that.  
"O-oh yeah! It's good!" Izuku smiled.  
"Something seems to be the matter though..." Hitoshi stared at him, making Izuku visibly nervous and look away.  
"N-no... Well n-not exactly..."  
"I won't force you to say it, but I won't tell anyone either." Hitoshi raised an eyebrow at him.  
"I-I know you won't... I-it's not that..."  
"Then what is it?"  
"D-did you look outside today? A-at the snow?" Izuku looked at a confused Hitoshi.  
"Yeah?"  
"I was wondering if... Maybe you'd like to play outside in it t-together?"  
"Playing in the snow?" Hitoshi snorted, he didn't expect that question. "We're not little kids Midoriya."  
"We're not adults yet either!" Izuku had a look of excitement in his eyes, he was expecting to dishearten him. Not that he wanted to make him feel bad, he just wanted to avoid going out into the cold unnecessarily. "I doubt we'd be the only ones playing out in it either!"  
"...Alright... Maybe for a little bit we could." Hitoshi cursed the fact he felt he couldn't say no to him. It was almost like Izuku was the one with the brainwashing quirk here.

Izuku beamed, if only that sunshine could melt the snow and make it warmer. Hitoshi gave a small, slightly awkward smile back, maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he was outside for a little while? They continued to eat their lunch in a more comfortable silence. After that they parted ways to wrap up into some warmer attire, agreeing to meet up again in the common room.

Part of Hitoshi wondered why Izuku had asked him to hang out. Surely the usual ragtag group he hung around with would have been happy to indulge him. On the other hand though, Hitoshi couldn't help but feel a little happy that Izuku chose to spend time with him over them. It always did.

* * *

They walked outside, the whole area blanketed in white. The snowflakes were bigger than before as they descended from the sky, Hitoshi noticed some students sticking their tongues out trying to catch one. While other people were rolling up the snow, he guessed they were going to build something. Some people were just taking a walk, he couldn't understand what the appeal was, he was just doing this because Izuku asked him to. Why though? He wouldn't have come out if it was anyone else, even if they were just trying to be friendly and get him to join in, he still would have declined.

"Ah! This looks like a good spot!" Izuku's voice brought him out of his thoughts.  
"A good spot for what?"  
"Let's make a snowman!" Izuku grinned.

Hitoshi stared at him blankly for a moment, making the shorter boy's grin fade into a nervous smile.

"T-that is... If you want to? We don't have to, t-that's fine. I just thought it m-might be fun t-to make something t-together. T-though we could d-do something else... We can just k-keep walking or something? I-it's up to you!"

Hitoshi looked away with a little frown, feeling bad. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, we can do that. Since you really want to."

Izuku nodded and Hitoshi swore he heard him mumble something along the lines of him wanting him to want to too. He decided to not bring it up though.

"I could make the head?" He offered, it was less work.  
"Sure!" Izuku responded as he got to work gathering snow for the body.

The two of them quietly rolled up snow, Hitoshi watched Izuku a little. It had been a long time since he'd played in the snow and it was quite cute how Izuku excitedly rolled the snow into a ball speedily. Maybe that was a bit too fast though.

"Midoriya, maybe you should slow down?"

It was too late, as the words came out of his mouth, Izuku fell over. Hitoshi went over to him and held out his hand,  
Izuku took it and got up.

"Thank you. S-sorry... I got a little excited. I-it sorta felt like I was little again, g-guess I got carried away. T-that was a little embarrassing..." His cheeks got redder and redder, Hitoshi couldn't help but chuckle.  
"It's ok, you were just having fun."  
"W-what about you though?"

Hitoshi shrugged, making Izuku look a little disappointed. He ignored his expression by looking at their hands, still clasped together. A little heat rised against his cheeks. Izuku noticed what he was looking at, his own face becoming a brighter shade of red. He quickly retracted his hand and moved back over to his ball of snow, starting to roll it again.

"S-sorry..."

Hitoshi rubbed the back of his neck a little sad that he'd let go.

"I-I didn't mind you not letting go..." He returned to his own ball of snow to finish rolling the head.

Izuku glanced over to him, a small nervous smile spread against his lips, unnoticed by Hitoshi. He finished rolling the body for the snowman and smiled at the purple haired boy.

"All done!"

Hitoshi nodded and placed the head on top.

"Don't they usually have coal or something so they have a face?"  
"Yeah! Um, maybe we can find some pebbles lying around and use those?" Izuku smiled, then went to look for some.

It was a quick search, two large ones for the eyes and a row of smaller ones to make a smile.

"It still looks like it's missing something."  
"Well, we could give it a hat and/or a scarf? But we'd have to go inside for them as we should keep ours on, it's cold out after all. We don't want to get sick with a cold or anything. There's also a chance though that someone could come attack the snowman as a prank while we're gone or it's just a calamity from someone playing around. We'd also have to remember to take the items back when the snow starts melting so it doesn't seem like we just dumped them there. Littering is wrong. It doesn't have a nose either, I'm not sure if we have carrots, since they traditionally have them, but we could just substitute that with another pebble. A-ah! Shinsou-kun? What are you doing?"

Hitoshi snorted, while Izuku had been rambling he had grabbed some snow and started sculpting something on the snowman's head. At first they looked like two round blobs, Hitoshi grabbed some more snow, trying to make them more pointed.

"Adding to it." Was his simple answer.  
"Are those ears?"  
"Y-es..." Hitoshi stopped, just a little nervous, he looked back at him with an awkward smile. "Does it look dumb?"  
"No, no! It's cute!" Izuku smiled that precious smile, making the other boy feel a sense of relief. "Are they supposed to be cat ears?"  
"Yeah... I like cats." Hitoshi looked back at his creation, feeling Izuku's eyes all over him was making him nervous. "I can't seem to get them pointy enough though."  
"Cats are really cute! But I don't think it's completely possible to make them pointed. Just do what you can!"

Hitoshi smiled a little to himself and made the snowman, or rather snowcat's ears as pointed as he could. Then he stepped out the way and smirked, holding his arms out to point at the snowcat.

"Tadaa~!"

Izuku giggled and clapped his hands.

"It looks so cute Shinsou-kun!"  
"Glad you like it." Hitoshi blushed faintly.

They smiled at each other, unsure what to do or say next. Hitoshi's hand moved to the back of his neck, about to make an excuse to go back inside, only to notice a figure behind the other boy.

"Midoriya watch out!"

* * *

Izuku turned to look behind him, only for a snowball to hit his back.

"Fight me Deku!" Katsuki grinned, his eyes alight with fire and challenge.  
"Hey Bakugou, hitting someone from behind like that isn't very manly of you." Next to him was Eijirou shaking his head a little, he had put his hand on Katsuki's shoulder, but was unable to hide a small smile of amusement on his face.  
"You're on Kacchan!" Izuku smirked, grabbing a snowball and throwing one back.

Katsuki ducked down to dodge while grabbing more snow as Izuku took the opportunity to run over to Hitoshi. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind the snowcat so they were sheilded from Katsuki's snow projectile.

"Like that pathetic snowman is going to protect you from me! I'll blow it up, you can't beat me in a snowball fight!"

Izuku snorted, gathering snow and throwing it at the explosive boy.

"It's a snow _CAT_ and don't you dare touch it!" Izuku threw it, only to miss again. Unfortunately Katsuki's reaction timing on top form today.

Hitoshi frowned wondering how he'd gotten caught up in this silliness. Eijirou chuckled, grabbing some snow of his own to help his friend out.

"I got your back Bakubro."  
"Let's crush these nerds." Katsuki grabbed some snow and rushed forwards.

As he was about to throw, he was stopped by a wall of ice.

"Stop picking on Midoriya."  
"Half and half, you're in my way!" Katsuki growled.  
"Ah! Todoroki-kun, it's ok! We're just having a snowball fight!" Izuku beamed at the new arrival to reassure him.  
"A snowball fight? Is that some kind of training?"

* * *

Hitoshi snorted, he wasn't used to everyone in 1-A yet, so Shoto making a joke caught him off guard. He didn't think the always stoic red and white haired boy would be the type to make them. Izuku made a small frown for a moment, then smiled.

"No, it's a game. A really fun game. You just throw snowballs back and forth. Why don't you join us?"  
"Sure." Shoto shrugged, he didn't really get how that was fun. But he couldn't find himself saying no to his friend.

Hitoshi was surprised, he felt a little guilty at finding Shoto's words funny, although he had no idea how he didn't know about snowball fights. He also felt a pang of something else, a feeling of wanting to stay put and help Izuku out. To not let Shoto take over from his fun time outside with Izuku. Did he just think fun? He was finding it a little hard to deny that making that snowcat wasn't somewhat enjoyable.

* * *

"Gather as many people as you want Deku, you won't beat me!" Katsuki smirked, using his quirk to blast away some of Shoto's ice.

"We'll see about that Kacchan." Izuku activated Full Cowling, grabbed some snow and jumped over the ice.

Quickly he threw snow at Katsuki as he jumped over him and Eijirou. The blond was caught off guard, snarling and flailing as he tried to shake off the snow. His red haired friend laughed at him, only to be hit by a snowball from Shoto.

"Good job Todoroki-kun! Now we have them both surrounded."  
"I don't think so!" Katsuki quickly grabbed a handful of snow and activated his quirk as he threw it towards Izuku.

However it didn't quite work how he expected it to. Katsuki wanted the snowball to quickly fly towards Izuku, but it mostly blew up in his hand.

"Tch. Damn snow." He frowned as his now damp gloved hand, he should have known better that, of course that would happen.

Eijirou snorted and threw a snowball back at Shoto. Hitoshi rolled his eyes, they were all getting way into this ridiculousness. He wondered when this would end so he could go back inside, he was getting cold while watching behind the snowcat. Izuku gathered more snow only to be hit from behind again. Everyone looked over to see another one of their blond classmates, Denki, with a big grin on his face.

"You two look like you need help and how could you start a snowball fight and not invite me?"  
"We don't need your help, we got this!" Bakugou glared softly, deep down he appreciated it, but wasn't willing to admit it.  
"Thanks man, but it's not like we planned it. Bakugou threw a snowball at Midoriya and then well, we're like this." Eijirou smiled.  
"But you know, more people involved, the better the snowball fight!" Denki smirked.

* * *

That's how Hitoshi ended up behind a wall of ice with Izuku and Shoto, who were throwing snowballs over it at Katsuki, Eijirou and Denki, who were behind their own wall of ice. Ochaco stopped what she was doing when she had spotted them, pulling Tsuyu along with her, who was trying to catch snowflakes on her tongue. They ended up joining 'Team Midoriya', while Mina and Hanta had come over to join 'Team Bakugou'.

Hitoshi just watched, he felt a little awkward. Just what was he doing here? It was nice to see that Izuku was having fun, but weren't they supposed to be having fun together? Just the two of them? Obviously Izuku was probably having way more fun with the others than he was with him earlier. Why was he still here? He may as well leave, it's not like they need him around. He hadn't even contributed to the snowball fight. Damn Katsuki, why did he have to pick a fight with Izuku like he always did? Hitoshi decided he'd had enough of seeing other people making Izuku happier than he ever could.

He grabbed a handful of snow and lobbed it right into Katsuki's face, then walked away with a bitter smirk. He ignored the blond yelling at him to get back he and missed the worried expressions of Izuku and their other classmates.

* * *

As Hitoshi's form disappeared back inside the dorms, Izuku turned to Katsuki with a frown.

"We're done here, I think Shinsou-kun might be upset."  
"Tch. Just because you are, doesn't mean I am!" Katsuki grabbed some snow and threw it at Eijirou.  
"Hey man, not cool!" He snorted and threw a snowball back.  
"Don't forget about us!" Mina giggled throwing a snowball at them both.

As the Bakusquad turned on each other for a snowball fight, Izuku turned back to his friends and the trail in the snow that was there due to Hitoshi.

"Sorry guys, that was fun, but I'm worried about Shinsou-kun. He seemed upset, I think I might have accidently ignored him by getting too into the snowball fight."  
"It's alright Midoriya, though, maybe you should wait a little longer and leave him be for a bit? He might just want some time alone, then be fine? He's used to being by himself right? Maybe we overwhelmed him." Shoto said thoughtfully, he recalled Izuku telling him and the others that Hitoshi wasn't used to being in a large friend group or any friend group, so he may need some time before properly integrating into theirs.

That was something Shoto could understand himself, he never really had a friend growing up, or rather he wasn't allowed any. At first he felt a little awkward hanging around with Izuku, Ochaco and Tenya, but he soon warmed up to them. He hoped that Hitoshi would soon start feeling more comfortable around them too.

"True... But I feel really bad. He doesn't seem so overwhelmed when it's just the two of us." Izuku replied.  
"You should go to him!" Ochaco smiled with determination. "If he'll open up to anyone, it would be you. I'm sure things will be ok if you two talk it out and apologise."  
"Reaching out to him wouldn't hurt, even if he tells you he wants to be left alone. At least you're showing that you care about him, kero." Tsuyu spoke while looking thoughtful.  
"They do have good points. It might make you feel a bit better too for trying to talk to him. But if he doesn't want to talk right now, I'm sure he'll approach you later about it, you are the one he's closest to." Shoto agreed.  
"Yeah, thanks guys. I'll see you later!" Izuku smiled and returned to the dorms.

* * *

When Hitoshi had walked back inside, he immediately went back to his room, ignoring anyone who may be lingering inside. He didn't want to look at anyone, he didn't want to talk to anyone, he just wanted to be left alone. When he entered his room he removed his coat and flopped down onto his bed. He needed to calm down and relax. A bitterness stung inside him making him feel like crying in frustration, but for him actual tears were hard to come by even when part of him felt that crying it out might be for the best. He could tell he was getting jealous of Izuku enjoying himself with his friends. Izuku's friends, but not Hitoshi's friends. They were having such a nice time earlier right? He knew he was a bit reluctant to go out, but Izuku wanted to spend time with him and not the others. Then why did he seem to have so much MORE fun when they showed up? Obviously Hitoshi just wasn't that fun, which he kind of knew, but it was nice to pretend for a little while. He sighed to himself, feeling confused as to why Izuku was even bothering with him in the first place. Surely he was going a bit too far to befriend him out of pity?

A knock on the door made Hitoshi flinch out of his thoughts in surprise. He looked over at it for a moment, not too sure if he really heard it. Who would it even be? Who would care to come see him? Maybe they knocked on his door by mistake?

"...Shinsou-kun? Are you in there?" A familiar, hesistant voice asked before knocking again. "I-I'm sorry about before...  
Please open up and talk to me."

It took Hitoshi a moment to realise he'd gotten up to go open the door, his gaze never leaving it. He put his hand on the door handle and hesitated, wondering why Izuku had come after him in the first place.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to bother you... I... Hope you'll be willing to talk later."

Hitoshi opened the door as Izuku was about to turn away. The smaller boy jumped in surprise, a high pitched gasp escaping his lips.

"S-Shinsou-kun!?"  
"Midoriya... What are you doing here?"  
"I was worried about you." Izuku looked at him sadly, Hitoshi could tell he was genuinely concerned, though he still wasn't too sure why he was bothering with him.  
"I'm fine, go have fun with your friends Midoriya..."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start ignoring you before. You're my friend too Shinsou-kun and we were having fun together first... At least... I was... I'm sorry."  
"Tch. Why do you even put up with me? I'm obviously not as fun to be around as those other guys." Hitoshi looked away,  
biting his lip in frustration. He wanted Izuku to leave, so he didn't have to deal with this, but then again he didn't want him to leave and for them to just forget this mess and act like everything was fine.  
"That's not true at all. I enjoy spending time with you just as much as I do with all my friends. I'm not 'putting up' with you. I talk to you, I spend time with you because I _WANT_ to. I..." Izuku swallowed and looked at him nervously.  
"You... What? You don't have say all of this just to make me feel better. I know deep down you really just want to go back to that stupid snowball fight." Hitoshi hated the fact that it was easier for him to talk when he felt bitter.

He didn't really want to be mean to Izuku, but he didn't want to get more attached to the green haired boy than he already was, only for him to decide that Hitoshi wasn't really anything special. Pushing people away was a lot easier for him than keeping them close, though people usually stayed away from him in the first place once they knew what his quirk was. Maybe he was too used to keeping his distance from people.

"That's not true at all. I mean what I am saying Shinsou-kun. The snowball fight doesn't matter anymore, not since you walked away like that. I couldn't ignore the fact that you seemed and appear to be upset." His nerves were replaced with a look of determination, trying to reach out to Hitoshi and ask him to please believe what he says is the truth.  
"...I still don't get why you care so much." Hitoshi sighed.  
"You're my _FRIEND_ , so of course I'm going to care and worry about you." Izuku smiled softly for a moment, before taking a more nervous tone. "I-if you would like... Maybe we... Could try hanging out again? Though, this time, I'll do whatever you want to do. I really am sorry about earlier, I was being pretty selfish, making you build a snowman and then ignoring you by getting into that snowball fight."  
"...Making that snow- _CAT_ wasn't so bad. I guess I could give you another chance." Hitoshi rubbed the back of his head, a small smirk played against his lips. "Whatever I want to do you say?"  
"Y-yeah! I want you to enjoy yourself when we spend time together too." Izuku still seemed a little nervous, but he was also relieved that Hitoshi did not seem as upset as earlier.

Hitoshi pondered for a moment, he hadn't thought of doing anything but sulking when he'd come back inside. He probably would have ended up watching those cat videos he had vaguely planned to see earlier. Thinking of cats...

"We could go for a walk... Outside of the UA grounds."  
"Outside?" Izuku looked at him a little confused. "Why outside the grounds and not in them? N-not that I'm saying we can't do that..."  
"Yeah... There's just some things I wanted to check?" Hitoshi rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if he sounded weird.  
"What things?"  
"I... Want to make sure there's no cats out in the streets, cold and hungry with no shelter from the snow." He blushed faintly from embarrassment, unable to look the shorter boy in the eyes.  
"That's... Really admirable Shinsou-kun!" Izuku beamed, Hitoshi wasn't even looking at him directly, but he felt he needed sunglasses just to look properly into that green sunshine.  
"T-thanks... It's nothing really. It's just something I had thought about doing since I got up this morning anyway."  
"Ah, sorry, I stopped you from saving all those poor cats!" The sunshine faded as worry cast over it.  
"I hadn't planned to definitely do it yet when you asked me to join you. Besides, I thought it might not snow as much as it has, so I was considering leaving it for a little bit longer."  
"Well, at least now we'll be able to help any cats we can!" Izuku smiled again.  
"Yeah, just let me put my coat back on." Hitoshi nodded and smiled a little too.

* * *

After getting ready, Hitoshi and Izuku headed back outside. It seemed the snowball fight had ended, Shoto's ice walls now abandoned. Though neither really paid much attention to see if anyone was around, it was quite quiet outside, so everyone had most likely gone back inside.

The first thing they did after exiting the UA grounds was head to a nearby convenience store.

"We should get some food for them, who knows if they've been able to get a scrap of food today." Hitoshi had told Izuku before entering.

The green haired boy watched the other scan his eyes over the various brands of cat food before making his selection. He had never taken care of a cat himself, but it was clear Hitoshi knew what he was doing, so he quietly let him pick and choose whatever he needed for any cats they may encounter.

"You weren't kidding when you said you liked cats earlier. You look like you know exactly what to pick for them food-wise. As well as the fact that you're going out of your way to make sure our local cat population is safe."  
"I've always liked cats since I was young, I guess it may have partly been because they're not so judgemental towards my quirk? As long as I feed them and pet them, they'll like me, they're pretty easy to get along with. But they're not say, overly social like dogs tend to be."  
"I think a dog's friendliness is part of their charm." Izuku chuckled as Hitoshi wrinkled his nose at him.  
"They're too overbearing for me, especially the ones that like to jump up."  
"Well, cats are cute too. As long as they're not clawing at you." Izuku emphasised his words by putting his hands up into fists and pretending to paw at Hitoshi.

Hitoshi couldn't help but snort at his actions and blush faintly at his cuteness. Izuku went a little red himself, at realising that maybe he was being a bit too silly.

"Well, if you were a cat, you'd be a cute one that wouldn't claw me if I pet you." Hitoshi started to walk away, down the aisle and towards the cashier. Blushing more, his hand moved to the back of his neck. "I have a cat at home, at times like this I miss them."  
"Y-you should maybe ask your parents for a photo or something to see how they're doing then?" Izuku replied and began to follow Hitoshi, his own face notably red from the thought of his friend running his hands through his hair.  
"I might just do that." Hitoshi responded, stopping to smile gently at him. "I think we have all that we need."

Izuku was about to nod in agreement when he saw some something on the shelves just past Hitoshi.

"Actually, there is one more thing I'd like to get, if that's ok? I'll pay you back." He said as he walked past his friend to pick up what he'd seen.

Hitoshi watched Izuku as he walked by and at the item he now held in his hand.

"Hot chocolate?" He raised an eyebrow in curiousity.  
"Y-yeah! Maybe... After we're done helping out cats, we could have some together?" Izuku's eyes were full of hope.  
"Sure, sounds good." Hitoshi responded, he hadn't even realised until now that part of him was worried their day together would end once they'd got back to the dorms.

Izuku smiled happily, glad that his day with Hitoshi wouldn't be over too soon. The two of them went to the cashier and Hitoshi paid for their items.

* * *

The two of them left the convenience store and started their search. They checked the nearby alleys carefully, first making sure they were actually safe, second to see if any poor cats were hiding. For a while, it seemed that fortunately there were no cats suffering out in the cold, until about half an hour into their search they came across their first cat of the evening.

Hitoshi set down some cat food a little way into the alleyway, then moved back to the entrance to watch it cautiously approach the offering. It sniffed at the food a few times before deciding it was safe to eat. Izuku noticed the small smile of satisfaction on the purple haired boy's lips.

When the cat finished eating, it looked at Hitoshi and meowed in thanks.

"You're welcome." He replied, taking a few steps into the alleyway and kneeling down.

He cooed at the cat and held out his hand to beckon it closer to him. The cat meowed and came over, sniffing the hand carefully before allowing Hitoshi to pet it.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" He asked and the cat meowed in response. "Good."  
"You made it warm up to you so easily Shinsou-kun, that's really cool!" Izuku whispered loudly, not moving from the entrance of the alleyway.  
"All I did was feed it and this one seems to be domesticated." Hitoshi snorted, trying to act casual. He could feel a blush burn on his cheeks though, he knew he had no reason to be embarrassed, Izuku never judged him for his actions.  
"How do you know?"  
"It has a collar."  
"It does? I can't tell from over here. Do you think it's lost?" Izuku frowned worriedly, their owner must be worried sick for their pet out in this kind of weather if that's the case.  
"Maybe?" Hitoshi carefully checked the tag. "Fortunately, the address is nearby. So, it might just be out for a stroll."

Izuku sighed in relief.

"Though that means this cat was a bit naughty taking food because we thought it was lost. Some other cat out there might actually need it." Hitoshi said while giving the cat a few more pets before getting up and going back over to Izuku. "We should continue our search."

Izuku nodded and the two of them resumed their search. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you looked at it, they did not find any more cats after at least another hour or so of searching. It was starting to get late so it was for the best that the pack it in for the night. They could always resume their search tomorrow, maybe some lost cat would pop up and the cat food Hitoshi had bought would not go to waste. Though really it was better this way, since that meant it was more likely the local cats were all safe and well from the cold, wet weather. At least Izuku had tried to reassure him of that, Hitoshi still couldn't help but worry there was some place they hadn't searched and there was still some poor cat out there lonely, starving and cold.

"I'm sure they really are all ok." Izuku softly said once again as he noticed Hitoshi glance into the alleyway they were just passing by.  
"Hopefully... But I can't help but worry." He sighed.

Izuku's hand twitched in hesitation before taking Hitoshi's free hand to hold reassuringly.

"They will be and we can always go on the lookout for strays after classes tomorrow too." He smiled at the taller boy while rubbing circles with his thumb onto the back of the other's hand. His eyes a little nervous that the other would pull his hand away. He didn't.  
"Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks for doing this with me Midoriya." The corners of Hitoshi's lips tugged upwards.  
"It's no problem at all. I get to potentially help some cats out and you. I get to spend time with you."

Izuku started to get a bit flustered, he nearly pulled his hand away only for Hitoshi to lightly squeeze it.

"I'm still surprised you want to spend time with someone like me... But I appreciate it." Hitoshi spoke quietly, his gaze was forwards as if he was too nervous to look at Izuku, his cheeks were tinted red.  
"You're more fun to be around than you think Shinsou-kun. Though... Part of me worries that I just annoy you at times."  
"You don't, you're pretty enjoyable to be around too."

Izuku smiled and blushed faintly at his words, while Hitoshi glanced at him, making himself a bit redder.

* * *

The two walked back to the dorms in a comfortable silence, happily holding hands, although they were both a little nervous to bring up the fact the other was still holding on. They thought maybe the other had forgot to let go and if they said something, they would, which they didn't really want.

"I can put the food in my room, while you make some hot chocolate?" Hitoshi glanced around, there wasn't really anyone around, no one nosy to question why they were holding hands still. He felt a little bad that he was implying they'd have to stop as they temporarily part ways.  
"Yeah, sounds like a good idea, though first I should take off my coat, it's pretty warm in here." The tone of Izuku's voice a little sad having to let go, but he didn't want to make Hitoshi uncomfortable, there wasn't really any excuse for him to keep holding his hand any longer than he already had.

Izuku got the hot chocolate out of the bag and they walked off to their rooms. The green haired boy was the first to get back downstairs, so he went over to the dining area and got to work on making the hot chocolate as he waited for his companion. Hitoshi soon returned a few minutes later, free from the catfood and his own coat. They smiled as they greeted each other. Izuku finished up making the hot chocolate and they moved to the common area to sit down.

They were quiet for a few minutes as they sipped on their drinks. Both were satisfied with the silence, but at the same time there was this nagging feeling to say something to the other.

"Did you enjoy your day Shinsou-kun?" Izuku was the first to ask.  
"I think we establish earlier that I find you enjoyable to be around." Hitoshi snorted.  
"I just wanted to make sure. I enjoyed my day with you too." Izuku's smile was a soft, warm sunshine.  
"I'm glad I could be somewhat entertaining?" Hitoshi blushed faintly, habitually rubbing the back of his neck, he cursed himself for making some weird awkward comment.  
"I hope we can spend more time together in the future." Izuku sipped his drink, unable to look at the other boy, a faint blush on his own cheeks.  
"Midoriya... It's not like we haven't hung out before and I see no reason why we wouldn't again."  
"Y-yeah..."

Izuku nervously stared at his drink, unsure whether to say any more. Hitoshi raised an eyebrow, a little confused at the other boy's words, but wasn't sure if he should push it. They now sat in an awkward silence, maybe Hitoshi shouldn't let it go, he was a little worried.

"Are you ok Midoriya? You sounded a little nervous."  
"Y-yeah, I am." Izuku nodded, not looking at him.  
"Are you sure? You sounded a bit like we might not be able to spend time together any more." Hitoshi frowned, hating the sound of the words that had escaped his lips, he really did not want that to be the case.  
"N-no! It's not that."  
"Then what is it?"  
"I-I don't want you to think I'm weird or anything... I-it's just I like you Shinsou-kun." Izuku looked at Hitoshi nervously, his face flushing.  
"I... Like you too?" His own face going red, a little confused as to why Izuku would be so nervous to say that. They were friends, Izuku had to like him at least a little bit, right?

They both looked away at their drinks, confused and flustered. They were sure the other just meant it in a friendly fashion, well Hitoshi did on the assumption that's how Izuku meant it. But he had a feeling or maybe it was wishful thinking, that Izuku had meant it in a more than platonic way. He daren't ask how he meant it though, nor did Izuku.

"S-sorry... If I sounded a little strange." Izuku spoke quietly.  
"N-no... It's ok." Hitoshi replied.

Neither were really sure how to interact any more, spending another couple of minutes in silence.

"Maybe we should just call it a night and go to our rooms?" Hitoshi said, finally looking at Izuku tiredly. He felt bad departing like this, but maybe they could just, go back to normal after a night's rest. Well, if Hitoshi could even get some sleep but that was another matter.  
"S-sure... We, are good though, right?" Izuku looked at him nervously, sounding like he'd somehow done something wrong.  
"Of course we are." Hitoshi tried to smile in order to reassure the other.

Izuku nodded and smiled back, appearing to feel a bit better.

"I'll see you tomorrow then! Goodnight Shinsou-kun!" He got up and took his drink with him.  
"Yeah, goodnight Midoriya." Hitoshi did the same.

They went to their rooms, Hitoshi sighed to himself after he closed the door. He was still a bit confused about what had just happened, but hopefully they wouldn't feel so awkward when they saw each other tomorrow. At least now he could relax in his room for a little bit, watch those cat videos he'd been meaning to. It would definitely take his mind off of whatever that was, oh and he should send that text to his mother for a cat photo too. Tomorrow was another day, he looked out of his window. Shit. The snow hadn't really melted had it and more was falling again. Looked like he would have to traipse through it to school after all. Great. He mostly disliked the snow, but Izuku had shown him that it wasn't all bad. He smiled fondly as he could see their snowcat from the window before drawing the curtains. 

* * *

_I feel like poor Todoroki didn't get to indulge in things like playing in the snow._

 _Also I think I was originally going to have Uraraka do something similar with to what she did with the rocks in the sports festival, but with snowballs and make her wreak havoc on the Bakusquad with her snowball storm, but it didn't quite happen... Or maybe it did after Midoriya left. -Shrugs-_

 _Anyway, I hope you liked it, thank you for reading. ouo;_


End file.
